Game Synopsis
The game begins in 1982 in Uganda, where Samson Rainsford (the protagonist's father),Mbeki's friend, (the player), and their guide, Mbeki, are hunting a creature called the "kaftar"(which the locals think is a demon that can only be destroyed by fire, whereas your troops think it's a hyena that is slaughtering thousands of people.) The player sees cave paintings that look like hyenas and they hear hyena-like laughter. Samson turns off the lights and turns them back on, both he and Mbeki's friend are attacked by the Kaftar. Mbeki shoots it, but the bullet takes no effect. Then it strikes Mbeki's friend, killing him. The game shifts to 2001 in Cole Rainsford's (the player character) homeland in Montana in winter as a beginner hunter. After Cole takes down an elk, Samson is attacked by a cougar, and Cole shoots it, saving him and it runs off. After tracking down and kill the cougar, the Rainsfords find a campsite that looks like it has been ransacked, and it's clear that a grizzly bear was there. As the family tracks the bear, an avalanche separates Cole from his family. He survives the avalanche and continues to track down the bear, fighting wolves and cougars, and dodging beartraps. Then, Cole fights the grizzly bear and kills it. Then, Adrian, Cole's brother, compliments him. Suddenly, a pack of wolves attack and kill Adrian. Years later in 2011, Cole, Samson, and Mbeki are in search of the "Kaftar", when suddenly, a hippo knocks over the boat they are in, separating Cole from Mbeki and Samson. Along the way, Cole fights leopards, Nubian Vultures, and Crocodiles, and dodges wildebeests and hippos. Then, Cole finds a radio and has to find Mbeki. While searching for Mbeki, Cole fights lions, leopards, vultures, and snakes along the way. Cole finds Mbeki, but he is attacked by a leopard. Mbeki then tells Cole to find medical help. As he walks along, Cole fights more leopards and eventually finds two trucks owned by poachers. He steals one of the trucks and drives away while poachers give chase. Cole picks up Mbeki and he drives, while you get in the back with your gun. Cole fights cape buffalo while driving because the animals are mad from the fire the villagers are setting to kill the "kaftar". Suddenly, an angry black rhinoceros jumps out and chases the truck. It flips the truck over and Cole has to kill it. After killing the rhino, Mbeki thanks him, but pushes him down and leaves him for dead, telling him that he shouldn't have come, but it was meant for his own good. That night, Cole searches for Mbeki during a wildfire, fighting lions, leopards, and buffalo. He finds Mbeki in an abandoned research facility known as the "Nightfall Program" that studied animal behavior. The next morning, Cole finds baboons raiding the facility. He fights them, while dodging mines. Later, Cole sees the baboons attacking Mbeki in the distance. He snipes them, including the alpha male. Cole races towards Mbeki as he slowly passes away. After giving Cole the key to the gates that lead to caverns, Mbeki dies, and Cole leaves him and for the caves where Samson was attacked in 29 years ago. After fighting bats, snakes, and dodging more mines, Cole finds Samson where he was attacked and he tells his son to follow him because he doesn't want Cole to die like Adrian. He walks him to the exit when he steps on a land mine and dies. Cole looks for the exit, but a pack of spotted hyenas attacks. Cole makes it to the house to find it on fire. He walks in and the "kaftar" jumps from a window. After a long battle, Cole finally kills the beast and jumps out the window, and he sees a picture of himself, Adrian, their father with the elk Cole took down ten years earlier. The game ends.